User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. New category suggestion Hello Cleric. I am leaving this message to suggest a new category idea to you. The category I will be suggesting is "Dolls/Puppetry". There are a lot of pastas on this wiki devoted to Dolls/Puppetry, and it will help organize the wiki in a better way. I remember once on chat, a user asked "Do you have any pastas about Dolls?" or something along the lines of that. So, instead of searching for them on your own; I propose a new category suggestion, a way to benefit this wiki in category organization. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 11:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Is it a Running Joke? This is being posted randomly, and I don't know if it's spam or a running joke, as it's being posted by one person. "What if I told you.. that the earth was a giant dragon.. and what if I told you.. that I could TRAIN this dragon." Just thought I'd report this somewhere. EDIT: It's a signature. I didn't see the preceeding words before it being a review each time. Whoops. :/ TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for getting that edit in there for me. I haven't written a wiki article in a long time and I forgot to add the categories. I appreciate it! -Falconkpd Just a Suggestion Hello, my name is Aja Allain and i am an up and rising horror screenwriter. I happened to come across some stories about Jeff the Killer on CreepyPasta and I love reading them, made me have a certain spark in what I want to write and direct. I was hoping that maybe I can turn all of the stories about Jeff the Killer into movies one day, but I would like to know if that is okay to do so or not. Please respond back if you have the time. Thank you. KuraiHime18 (talk) 22:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Kuraihime Amaya (Aja Allain) I don't think it's up to me, per se, as to whether you can use them for anything. I'm pretty sure the creator is as unknown as they come. Many people have felt free to use and reuse JtK with no legal recourse, and some is making a Slenderman movie. I'd say go for it and don't make it suck. ClericofMadness (talk) 06:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It'll take her (assuming they're female) a bit to respond, considering Fur slapped a week ban for "harrassment" (messaging you and others about this) down on em. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) How is that even harassment...? ClericofMadness (talk) Beats me. I removed the block. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) MSN Just so you know, I added you on MSN. My email adress is joshy-the-poshy@hotmail.co.uk on there.